Alfred's PartyNO!
by FullmetalRocks
Summary: Alfred (America) is having a party. Thats all there is to it. Oh no.
1. Ugh

Ringgg, ringgg. "Hello." Arthur said when he picked up the phone. "IGGY! HEY IM HAVING A PARTY AND YOU ARE TOTALLY INVITED SO YOU SHOULD COME!" Alfred screamed into the phone. "No need to scream, Alfred. But fine, I will go to your stupid party." "YAY! See ya there!" Clickkk. "Great. I guess Im going to Alfred's house."

"Iggy! You came! Come on in." "Thank yo-... ALFRED SHUT THE MUSIC OFF!" "Why I like this song. My anaconda dont, my anaconda dont want non unless you got buns hun!" "ALFRED!" "F-fine..." Alfred said as he shut off the music.


	2. More people!

_This time the chapter will be longer. Last chapter was just a prolouge. Thank you._

 _-Chapter two-_

"Why oh why did you invite... this guy!?"

"Oh come on Iggy, stop being a bum. Gilbert is actually pretty cool belive it or not."

"HEY, Im ze most awesome person in ze world!

"Everyone just shut up!"

"IGGY I TOLD YOU STOP BEING SUCH A BUM!"

Blah, blah, blah, a while later, after alot of fighting.

"Alright, there we go Iggy, all patched up." Alfred said as he finished putting the last bandaid on Arthur. "Ouch!" "Zat's what you get for yelling so much. Hehehehehehehe!" "GILBE- ugh. Next time I know not to come to one of Alfred's parties." "Hey, its not THAT lame!" "Hah, zah it iz. Maybe you should invite more people." And after that little advice, Alfred got an idea.

Ringgg, ringgg. "H-hi. You called Matthew." "Dude you should come to my awesome party!" "R-really?" "Yeah, bro. You can start heading over to my place now!" "Okay." Clickkk.

Ringgg, ringgg. "Herro. May I ask who is speaking?" "Yo, Kiku. You should really hang at my house. Im having a party! So, you'll come, rightttt?" "Uhh... yes of course, Mr. Alfred. I will be there soon." Clickkk.

Ringgg, ringgg. Ringgg, ringgg. Ringgg, ringgg... "You have reached France's voice messaging system. Please leave a messa-. Clickkk.

"Dang it. Well at least i got two other people to come over. Iggy, Gil, Matt, and Kiku. Maybe I will invite more." "Alfred are you almost done in there. You were in there for 10 minutes!" "I know Im almost done. Jeez." "ALFRED!"


	3. Stop Fighting!

_I hope you enjoy this story so far. This chapter will be longer. Every chapter gets bigger and bigger. Now that I have more time the chapters will be longer. Thank you :)_

 _-_ **chapter 3-**

Ding dong. "One second!" Alfred said and then opened the front door. "Hey Matt!"

"H-hi Al. How ya been, eh?"

"Great! Can't cha tell?"

"Hah, yea" Matthew said to the very happy Alfred and then thought in his mind "I'm just... I'm just glad... someone finally notices me."

"Herro, Matthew, Alfred." Kiku says as he bows to the two young men.

"Hi Kiku."

"Yo, Kiku, you came!"

"Of course I would. I said I was coming."

"ALFRED! ALFRED! HELP MEEE!"

"Huh? Iggy? IGGY IM COMIN!

"ZEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"STOPPIT GILBERT! STOP HITTING ME! I SAID I DONT WANNA PILLOW FIGHT!'

"Guys! Stop fighting or Im gonna go over there and beat you up! Especially you, Gil."

"Zwat did I do?"

"You were hitting me. With a pillow."

"Would you guys stop it?"

"NO!" Said both Gilbert and Arthur as they threw pillows continuously at Alfred. "Uh... guys. I dont mean to interupt, but you kinda destroyed the house. Alot." Matthew said. "Matthew-San, if you say that they kinda destroyed the house your wrong. But then you corrected yourself by saying alot. And that doesnt make sense." "Sorry, Kiku, but your not really making any sense. I dont get what you mean." "So you said that they 'kinda' destroyed the house. But really, they desroyed the house 'alot'. But you said that to. So all you had to say is 'Uh...guys.I dont mean to interupt, but you destroyed the house alot. Thats all I was-" "Dude we get it. Can we just move on?" "Ha-hai. Im sorry."

Ringgg, ringgg. "Gotta take this," answers phone, "Hello, this is Al!" "Bonjour, Alfred. You called before, right? Sorry I was busy... with uh... some 'business'." "Yeah, dude Im having a totally awesome party and you should come. So, can you?" "Of course, Alfred." "Great, see you then."

"So, who was it Alfred" Arthur asked. "Francis is coming over. He is on his way now!" "Not that frog!" "Zay! Francis is coming, Francis is coming! This will finnally get fun."

 _Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be out soon._


	4. Events? Since when?

_Yay! New Chapter!_

-Chapter 4-

Ding, donggg. "Why the heck arnt they answering?Im just gonna go in... hello? Huh" Francis says as he finds them on the couch, sleeping soundly while the television is still on. "Ha. Weirdo's." Is the last thing he said before he laid down and fell asleep next to the small British boy.

"Huh? GET OFF ME YOU FROG!"

"Ugh, way to wake a guy, angleterre."

"SHUT UP!"

"When did we fall asleep?"

"Mr. Alfred, I believe you were first to fall asleep, in the middle of the movie so we all fell asleep."

"Oh, nice to know you keep track of these things Kiku."

"Th-thank you?"

"Huh? Whats happening? Oh Francis! Whaz zup!"

"Bonjour, Gil!"

"Guys d-dont you smell something burning?"

"What you talking about Matt- oh no..."

"What is it now, Alfred? Dont you think you caused enough problems?"

"Iggy be quiet I think this bad."

"You think?"

"No really. Remember the popcorn?"

"Oh no. And you said I was a bad cook."

"Sh-shut up!" Alfred said as he ran to the kitchen to throw out the burning snack.

"Whew" "Alfred watch your food next time" Arthur said laughing. "Coming from you!? You always burn your food!" "And zis is why zwe dont make food and then fall asleep. Jejejejejeje!" "Gilbert, this isnt funny." "You mean just like this stupid story? Cuz zen it would be pretty lame." "STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!" "Jejejejejejeje ok ok, I'll stop."

"Next event!"

"...Zince when were zer events?"

"Since... uhhh now!"

"Ok just say what it is already!"

"Next event is... SWIMMING!"

"Zou got a pool?"

"Yeah, duh. What hero doesnt have a pool?"

"Ugh just shut up and get on with it."

"I never kn-knew you had a pool either, Al."

"Yeah, yeah. We will be in teams. Here they are!" Alfred says as he pulls out a white board with names on them. This is what the board says :

Kiku-Arthur

Matthew-Francis

Alfred-Gilbert

"Well, there it is. So get with your partner and to my backyard!"

"Oh, bloody hell a pool?"

 _Thank you for reading. ;)_

 _Find out next chapter what happens at the pool._


	5. WATER GUN FIGHT?

_Update!_

-Chapter 5-

"Alfred, why do we have partners?" "Hehe you'll see." Alfred says as he pulles out 6 water guns.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes."

Alfred then hands all of the players water guns. Then, he draws something on the white board.

It has 3 boxes on top, and 3 on the bottom. On the top, the first box is labeled 1, the second box is 2, and the third box is 3. On the bottom, the first box is labeled 1, the second box is 2, and the third box is 3. "Alright, listen up! Team Kiku-Arthur is boxes 1, team Matthew-Francis is boxes 2, and team Alfred-Gilbert are boxes 3. The top boxes are base, and bottom boxes are were the teams water guns and water are stored. Another team CAN NOT go in another teams base or storage. Got that? Another team can not shoot you when you are in your base or storage. HOWEVER, if you are in your base and run across to your water gun storage and someone shoots you BEFORE you get to your storage, your out. Now then, any questions? Nope? Ok, let the game begin!" And after that LONG explanation, all the teams ran to there bases after they grabbed there water guns.

 _Thank you for reading. ;)_

 _Find out next time what happens at the water gun fight!_


	6. Base entries!

_WATER GUNZ! YAY!_

-Chapter 6-

"Alright kiku, what do we do first?"

"Right... just wait?"

"What will we do while we wait?"

"Talk?"

"About what?"

"Christmasss pransss?"

"BUT CHRISTMAS ISNT HERE UNTIL ANOTHER 4 MONTHS!

"H-hai, Im sorry."

"N-no Kiku. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"Arthur-san."

"So, what so ya say? Wanna talk about how the new anime Sword Art Online sucked?"

"What are you talking about? SAO did NOT suck!"

"Wow, Kiku im just playing."

"Ah! I'm sorry."

"Why do you apollogize so much?"

"Hai. Im sorr- I mean- uh never mind."

After that, Arthur giggled. Even if it was just a this party it has been the first time he laughed in a long time.

Meanwhile, Matthew and Francis...

"Now what shal we do?"

"I d-don't know."

"So. Do you even like Alfred?"

"O-of course. He is my brother after all-"

"And? It doesn't have any thing to do with it. It doesnt matter if he is your brother or not. You dont HAVE to like him. So, why?"

"Fr-Francis..."

"Uh...Im sorry Matthew. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, its fine. Really."

"Huh..."

And NOW Alfred and Gilbert...

"Dude I think I found a cat! Zait, nevermind just a toy cat. Not a real one."

"Come on, you had me excited there for a sec."

"Zorry, zorry."

And thats the only problem going on in their base...

 _Thank you for readinggg ;)_

 _Sorry you didnt find out what happened at the water gun fight, but its good right? Next chapter? Probally. (I dont know if thats how you spell probally but I think its right. Oh and sorry for any spelling errors.)_


	7. SPAIN!

_Sorry havent posted in awhile... :(_

-Chapter 7- (Alreadyyy?!)

"DONG" The bell rung. That was the start of the water gun fight.

"Zor going down!"

"No you are, bloody frog!"

"IM THE HERO!"

"Zets do tis Al!"

"YEAH!"

"..."

"I cant believe zwe zost..."

"Especiarry..."

"To those guys... _bloody frog and syrup lover..._ "

"W-we won, Francis!"

"Ahonohon... who's boss now!"

Ding dong!

"Whos dat?"

*Alfred goes to answer the door*

"Hello here is your pizza" (Blah blah blah dont know what pizza guy's say...)

"Oh, Thanks!"

"So, what are we suppost to get as an award Al?"

"Reward?"

"Yeah, Al. We won, remember?"

"Oh...that."

"Zo, why dont we call Antonio, eh? I mean me and Francis are here zo we might az zell have him here!"

"Yeah, good idea! We can have the Bad Touch Trio here!"

"Oh my bloody god... at least its gonna be Spain."

Hello! Im so srry i havent posted in a while! I have been busy... also watching alot of anime. Like I rewatched Free! Iwatobi swim club in English dub and started watching Tokyo Ghoul... yeah. Also srry this chapter was so short. I will start posting more often and I might be starting a new story soon... but im not sure! So keep on reading!


	8. NARUKO?

Oh, and I noticed I didn't use Spains human name. (Antonio) Sorry.

-Chapter 8-

Ding dong...

"Yeah?"

"Ohla"

"Oh, hey Antonio."

"Alfred. Oh, Hey Francis!"

"Tonio!"

"Haven't seen you in a while, huh?"

"Hey, you zay hello to HIM but not ME?!"

"Sorry, hello, Gil."

"Ahem. Hello, Tonio."

"Sorry, but we kinda already did the first event..."

"That's ok! So what's the next one?"

"Hehe... This one's for Kiku. ANIME TRIVIA!"

"R-rearry?"  
"Of course dude. After all, anime is awesome!"

"Here are the rules. Everyone tries to act out the anime while the other person thats 'it' tries to guess the anime. Pretty simple, right? Well lets get started. First round! I'm it! So you guys go over there and figure out your plan and tell me when you're ready."

"Ok, guys. We'rr doing... Nalruto. (Naruto. Kiku's saying it.)"

"Zer ready!"

"Oh no, how could this happen. I have been defeated. (Francis is acting here. He's 'trying' to be tragic.)"

"Haha! Bereive it!"

"Oh, oh! I know this one! It's... Naru...ko?

"No. Crose."

"OH! NaruTO!"

"Yes!"

 _Oh My God I'm so sorry this chapter is so short I just have alot of things to do and I don't wanna not post anything for a while so... here you go. I don't know when I'll be posting next because I have a really bad stomache ache. :( So hopefully I will post soon and get over it and thank you for reading!_


	9. IMPORTANT!

_**IMPORTANT!: Hello guys! (If anyone's even reading this...) I might not post anymore of this story... or even my new one, because I don't think anyone is really reading this anymore. Yes, I got one really nice reveiw from someone but I feel like that person and nobody else is reading this. Even i just one person was reading this and always looks forward to an update I would still post more chapters. I hope you can understand why I'm doing this. If someone really wants me to finish this, then either PM me or leave a reveiw and tell me if you want me to finish or not. If you do then I would be happy to finish this! Thank you...**_


	10. I'm back!

_I decided that I will continue this story! I got a couple reveiw's saying I should continue, so here it is! :) Oh, by the way, since it's kinda hard to tell who's talking, I'll put there names! Well anyways, let's continue! (Also I DON'T own any of these anime's. Thank you!)_

Chapter 9

Alfred- "Well you're turn, Francis."

*TO THE CORNER!*

Alfred- "So... Kiku. What should we do?"

Kiku- "D-death Note?"

Antonio- "We're ready!"

(SPOLIERS FOR DEATH NOTE *a little...*)

Alfred- "DELETE, DELETE, DELETE, DELETE!"

Arthur- "No, we're all gonna die!"

Kiku- "Calrm down... we'lre not gonna die."

Francis- "Oh! This is one of my favorites! Death Note!"

Kiku- "Hai!"

Alfred- "Hi Kiku!"

Kiku- "No, Alfred... hai means 'yes' in Japenese..."

Alfred- "Oh... well, It's Gil's turn!"

*CORNER!*

Kiku- "Let's do-"

Francis- "BOKU NO PICO!"

Arthur- "HELL NO!"

Kiku- "Ew, no... let's do... Kuroko's Basketball!"

Matthew- "Ready!"

Antonio- "W-why..."

Francis- "Because the only one who can beat me, is me!"

Gilbert- "Basketball Kuroko!"

Kiku- "KUROKO'S BASKETBALL! Sorry..."

Alfred- "Uhhh..."

 _Thank you!_


End file.
